The roscoes - somebody to die for
by FR-brokenxhearts-LB
Summary: The roscoes after Freddie's and Lindsey's wedding. This is a complete plot twist btw ;) Don't get too carried away from chapter 1, its not really going to affect the story (much)...
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie's POV:**

Everything seemed to be going well at the after party. Lindsey and i danced around enjoying being married which is something we thought would never happen. We went outside and talked for a while, Lindsey snuggling into me as we did. After we finished talking and kissing, we ant back inside well unaware of the events to happen in a few hours.

I went into the dog car park being stopped by Grace holding a gun which happened to be pointing in my direction. I saw Darren and Jason walking to the garage when Jason's horrified face spotted me. Sweat was trickling down my forehead, my eyes stung from the tears that were building up in my eyes and that's when i saw the devious look on Grace's face, nothing was going to stop her. Soon enough Joe came into the viewing after coming from the garage with Mercedees following asking questions about phoebe. I looked over to the back of the car park were i saw Kim. She ran back inside after i spotted her...

 **Lindsey's POV:**

Everything was happening so fast on that night, Suddenly i was dancing on the table with some of my close friends. That's when Kim came rushing over to me. "Ugh, What Kim?" i sighed.

"You need to come outside right now!"

"Why! It's my wedding!" I slurred.

"look around do you see Freddie?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

i looked around and my heart sunk. "No where is he Kim !?"

"Come outside, he's in big danger!" Kim exclaimed helping me come down from the table. We ran outside to see Grace holding a gun at Freddie. A horrified Darren, Jason and Mercedees watching. Joe was kind of just stood there. Kim tried to hold me back as i struggled from her grip but i was released and i ran over to Freddie, Grace's smile getting wider. Darren pulled me back into his arms. That's when i saw Trevor had came over.

"Come on Grace please, i know your upset but i forgive you. We can be together, maybe without Esther's baby but we have other chances. If you shoot this gun, you will ruin your chance, our chance!" Trevor pleaded...

 **Freddie's POV:**

 _"Come on Grace please, i know your upset but i forgive you. We can be together, maybe without Esther's baby but we have other chances. If you shoot this gun, you will ruin your chance, our chance!" Trevor pleaded._

Grace released the gun and we all watched as it fell to the floor. Lindsey ran into my arms and cried into my chest. I soothed her and ran my hand through her hair slowly. She leant up and gave me a slow kiss, her lips salty with tears. Everyone else had stood back, everyone else apart from Joe. Lindsey finally released my lips and i opened my eyes. I saw Joe holding the gun as i looked over her head. That's when my whole life flashed before my eyes. _Dad dying, Everyone crying, Rick leaving, Football, Lindsey being introduced into our family, Falling in love, being arrested, family members being arrested, being stabbed, being kidnapped, The wrecking ball,lying to my my family after hearing Joe was dead, Kissing Lindsey, sleeping with Lindsey, Lindsey wanting me to be with her, Joe coming back, Lindsey finding out i lied, Lindsey slapping me, shooting Fraser, framing people, Lindsey being pregnant and i might be the dad, Lindsey lying, being shot, JJ was born, Lindsey telling me she loved me, finding out Mercy was dead, starting the affair with Lindsey, sneaking away to be with Lindsey, paying someone to mug joe so we didn't get caught, getting caught in the garage, Rick dying, Rick's funeral, Lindsey and i moving in together, going on the run, handing myself in, getting out, purposing to Lindsey and up to this very moment._

Joe got ready to pull the trigger as i saw him do that, i felt someone push me away after a small whisper coming from Lindsey, Joe couldn't stop the bullet, it was to late as Lindsey fell to the floor blood pooling around her. I screamed in horror and ran to her. "Kim get over here!" Freddie shouted as he checked her pulse and it was still attempting to go strong. She helped sustain the bleeding whilst Darren phoned an ambulance...

Lindsey's POV:

I could see Joe's fingers move to the trigger, Freddie will be to weak to survive this again, Sweat beaded down my forehead and tears stung my eyes, "I'm sorry Freddie, your going to be safe now." I said in a quiet whisper. The bullet fired and i fell to the floor bleeding majorly. Then everything went black...

 **A/N: i've decided to welcome you with a new hollyoaks Fanfiction. Don't get to carried away with the introduction to think it's a frindsey fanfic. It's not a jindsey either just to make that clear ;) Some of you know I'm a new author taking over my friend who** **unfortunately isn't to well but that wasn't the initial reason she left. Ive started with a few chapters on the stories, there will be no sexy scenes as Chelsey had wrote some in but y'know... Anyway i've been communicating with people over twitter and instagram including fellow fan fiction writers. Anyways, i hope you guys are going to enjoy this fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joe's POV:**

Seeing my ex-fiancee lying on the floor blood staining her wedding dress scared me. This woman, i used to love her, she is the mother of my kid and there she is lying on the floor in a pile of her own blood thanks to me. I shot that gun, it's no one else's fault just mine. If she dies, what am i going to tell my son, yeah son i killed your mum. It's horrible to even think like that.

My brother was weeping crouching next to Lindsey holding her hand telling her everything will be okay, everyone else surrounding her, helping her. I saw the tears flood from my brothers eyes, this is his wedding day, their wedding day, they don't deserve this, she cheated on me with him but thats no reason to die. I've never actually seen my brother weep, tears, rarely but sobs, no. I know i hated him after what he said hours before, the fight we had at the altar i should hate him so much right now but i can't. He's my little brother. I grown up with him, he supported me and i should support him. However hard i try, it's not good enough and i just can't bring myself to support him, comfort him. I can't face what i have done to him, i can't believe what i have done to Lindsey even my family. I hear the ambulance sirens and i run.

 **Freddie's POV:**

I'm sitting here holding my wife's hand as she is drenched in her own blood. Everyone except Joe are helping, trying to help her be stable, to survive. Even Grace and Trevor are helping Lindsey, which is a shock. I hear the ambulance sirens approaching and i notice Joe has disappeared. Of course! I hear everyone telling me it will be okay she will be fine. However, it seems Mercedees is as miserable as me. As they load her into the ambulance, Mercy and i follow. The ambulance seems to be taking hours even though it's only been minutes. I'm too scared to touch Lindsey, she looks to fragile. I'm scared if i touch her again she will break. Mercy however, is squeezing her hand talking to her about their old memories, telling her everything will be okay. I pull my phone out and i dial my mums number. As soon as i heard her voice my sobs came back louder.

"Fred, Fred! How was the wed- What's wrong darling?" My mum asks worried.

"It's L-L-Lindsey she's been s-sh-shot." My voice quivered as i tried to control myself.

"I will be on the next plane back with Leela and Ziggy! I promise sweetheart i will be there as soon as i can!" My mum's voice shaking.

"thanks Mum love you!"

"Love you too love!" My mum's voice said ending the phone call.

Mercy looked at me, sorrow in her eyes as she could see my pain.

The ambulance finally came to a halt after what seemed like hours. The doors burst open and the paramedics, ambulance drivers and doctors communicating as they proceeded to wheel her through the emergency department. Everyone who passed me or looked at me gave me a look of sorrow after figuring out it was our wedding day.

 **Jason's POV:**

My foot was pressed hard down on the pedal the car which was carrying Darren, Kim and i hurtling through the dark roads of Hollyoaks. Soon enough we reached Dee Valley and we ran over to where Freddie and Mercy were standing. Kim running to get her nurses clothes on having to be on call due to short staffed.

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

 **Freddie's POV:**

 _"I'm Sorry Mr Rosc_ oe but i'm afraid your wife is dead." The doctor informed me.

 _"What! That's, no. Is this some kind of joke!" I screamed._

 _"Mr Roscoe! Calm down would you like to say goodbye to your wife?" He asked and i suddenly felt light headed._

 _"Mr Roscoe? Mr Roscoe?" He shouted as he shook my body._

"Mr Roscoe?" The Doctor shouted once more and i awoke. "Your wife is requesting to see you, we need to take her down to surgery very soon though. Would you like to follow me?"

Thank god it was just a dream... "Yes of course."

"Great! Follow me!" He smiled.

 **Lindsey's POV:**

"Fred..." I whimpered hearing footsteps and sniffles.

"Linds!" He exclaimed running over to me kissing me softly.

"I love you so much..." i mumbled grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"I love you too Linds, you saved my life. I mean seriously if anyone is a hero in this village its gotta be you Linds."

"I knew Joe was going to fire that bullet and i knew you would be too weak to survive another stabbing or shooting the amount of times its happened."

"But what if you had died, what if you do die? How could i live with myself knowing i was responsible Linds?" Freddie asked tears running down his face kissing my hand.

"Because Fred, Your somebody to die for..." I smiled.

"Like the wedding song!" He chuckled.

"Yeah of course Fred!" i chuckled along with him.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Freddie's POV:**

After the vows and dinner we was announced to have her first dance. It was to the tune somebody to die for by Hurts. As the music played Lindsey snuggled into me as we danced hand in hand. The reason we chose the music is because sit resembled us perfectly.

*Song Start*

I could drag you from the ocean  
I could pull you from a fire  
And when you're standing in the shadows  
I could open up the sky  
And I could give you my devotion  
Until the end of time  
And you will never be forgotten  
With me by you side

And I don't need this life  
I just need...

I've got nothing left to live for  
Got no reason yet to die  
But when your standing in the gallows  
I'll be staring at the sky  
Because no matter where they take me  
Death i will survive  
And i will never be forgotten  
With you by my side

Cause i don't need this life  
I just need...

Somebody to die for  
Somebody to cry for  
When i'm lonely

When I'm standing in the fire  
I will look him in the eye  
And i will let the devil know that  
I was brave enough to die  
And there's no hell that he can show me  
That's deeper than my pride  
Cause i will never be forgotten  
Forever i'll fight

And i don't need this life  
I just need...

Somebody to die for  
Somebody to cry for  
When i'm lonely

And i don't need this life  
I just need...

Somebody to die for  
Somebody to cry for  
When i'm lonely

Don't go gentle into that good night  
Rage on against the dying light.

*Song end*

*Flashback*

 **Lindsey's POV:**

The doctor knocked gently on the door and informed us it was time for me to go down to surgery.

"I love you so much Linds!" Freddie told me kissing me passionatley.

"I Love you too Fred." And with that i was down to surgery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Freddie's POV:**

It had been about an hour and a half since Lindsey had been taken down to surgery and it was starting to worry me. Mercedes was asleep, her legs sprawled over Darren and i. Jason was stood pacing around, Lindsey was the one who cared for him with his eating disorder and through any problems he's had. I was petrified, everyone was. If she doesn't survive this, what am i going to do? What about JJ? My thoughts were cut off when i heard numerous footsteps parading through the the corridor. I looked up to see my mum, Ziggy, Leela and following them was Cindy and Holly. "Hol!" Jason cried running towards her.

"Mum!" I exclaimed coming towards her. I gave her the tightest of hugs as her warmness comforted me.

"Bruv! What about my hug!" Ziggy winked. "I 'ad to cut me honeymoon short for this but it's gonna be worth it to see Linds fight through this!" He told us encouragingly. Already i began to feel better about this situation. Leela soon gave me a hug and told be everything was going to be okay followed by Cindy and Holly. Everyone was being so kind. Then i saw something i wasn't expecting. Grace and Trevor made their way through with Esther. In Grace's hand was a 'Get Well Soon!' balloon and a 'I'm Sorry!' balloon.

"What's the sorry balloon for?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Seeing Joe fire that gun, it made me realise that, that maybe it wasn't your fault that my dad is dead. I mean, like everyone wanted him dead so i should't be mad." She spoke choking on her words, i knew this would be difficult for her it are me laugh.

"Right okay thanks!" I smirked grabbing the balloons and card off of her. She awkwardly shrugged and turned on her heel and left. It was quite funny the fact that she said all that, i knew Grace Black wouldn't back down that easy or would she?

 **Joe's POV:**

I ran away as fast as i could, i knew they'd most likely question everyone at the scene if it got out and after all the things we've been through, i'd be a strong suspect. I soon ended up in the house and i ran up to my room. I packed everything i could fit in my small suitcase. Everything that was important came with me. Once i had finished packing, i dialled a taxi to take me to the Hull docks and then i'll get the ferry to somewhere i wouldn't be found...

 **Sandy's POV:**

"So, do y'know who did it?" I asked my 3 sons who were all at the scene.

"Um, no not really?" They replied in unison.

really wanted to tell Mum who did it and from the look on the Freddie and Jason's faces, they did too but it would break her heart. Besides, i think it would be up to Lindsey whether or not she wanted anyone else to know.

 **Jason's POV:  
**

I had no clue on what i was supposed to say to my mum. How am i meant to tell her that Joe fired the gun. Fired the gun that might kill his ex-fiancee and her daughter in law. Lindsey has always been a sister to me, ever since Joe introduced her to our family 10 years ago, both me and Robbie instantly loved her. So did Freddie apparently (Teehee)...

As i was thinking, Cindy did that think what she always does when she walks past me or even sees me. I'm not sure what her problem is. How is she attracted to me, she sure is beautiful but it's not right to think about her like that. I remember when we was getting ready for Zig's wedding and Freddie discovered i had a crush on my girlfriend's mum. Everywhere i went, there she was, Cindy Savage, the woman who got married with Haribo rings. Then again, Lindsey's engagement ring wasn't... well it was plastic. Wow my brother is so classy to his bird...

 **4 hours later...**

 **Freddie's POV:**

It has been about 6 hours since Lindsey has been taken to surgery and i was starting to get really worried. I have been pretty much crying for about 7 hours non-stop. Juts as i was about to think the worse, a doctor came out. "Mr Roscoe?" He called.

"Lindsey is out of her surgery, we have managed to stop the bleeding and stabilise her just in time. She's very lucky, she got here just in time. However Mr Roscoe, she's not out of the woods yet." He informed me.

"Are we allowed to see her?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes but only 2 at a time." He replied.

"Okay, Freddie and Mercy can go in first yeah? Then we can all change one by one leaving Freddie in there." Sandy said.

"I'll go get Linds some stuff at one point so Zig and Leela can go in together yeah?" I suggested.

"Thanks Bruv." Ziggy said patting me on the back. Ever since Ziggy introduced Leela, we had all took her into the Roscoe clan. She was now one of us!

 **Sandy's POV:**

I'm just about finished my visit with Lindsey, every single second, Freddie didn't leave her side. talking to her, squeezing her hand, crying sometimes. I've never seen my son so broken before. Lindsey was like the glue in his life, holding everything together. I felt really bad for my son and i knew i had to find who did this to Lindsey. Then it hit me, Joe's the only one who isn't here. He was at the wedding, so why isn't here. All the boys went quite when i asked who did it. Was it Joe? I brought out my phone and texted Darren and Jason to meet me outside Lindsey's hospital room. They came, thinking that something was wrong with Lindsey but then i dragged them into the room and Freddie looked up towards me and the boys shifted there awkwardly. "Right, your all acting weird so... i'll ask you one more time, who did this to Lindsey?" No one answered. They all looked at me, an awkward look in their eye as they tried to deny it. "Someone tell me!" I was beginning to get impatient now. Isn't anyone going to tell me. They clearly knew who it was and they were soon going to confirm my suspicions.

"I-i-it was J-jjoe..." A voice stuttered in almost a whisper...


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

"I-i-it was J-jjoe..." A voice stuttered in almost a whisper...

 **Freddie's POV:**

I looked at Sandy, then Darren, then Jason. I then looked right in front of me to see Lindsey fluttering her eyes. She grabbed my hand tighter and squeezed it. "F-Fred." She mumbled.

"LINDSEY!" I squealed before quietening down after a few odd looks. "I love you so so so so much!" I said lowering my lips to hers.

"Hello to you too then..." She laughed before clutching her stomach were she got shot.

"Sshh Linds, try not talk or move whilst i get a doctor!" I said happily. She gave me a scary look. "Okay um... someone else will get a doctor?" I stuttered scared.

She smiled at me "Better!" She smirked whilst everyone laughed, damn! Darren soon left the room to get a doctor, soon Sandy and Jason left along with Darren when the doctor entered. "You can stay!" She smiled to me.

"Excuse me Mrs Roscoe, i thought i told you not to speak!" I said raising my eyebrow at her whilst smirking.

"Sorry Dr Roscoe!" She smirked before the doctor cleared his throat interrupting us. She gave the doctor the evils "If i remember correctly Gary, I'm your boss, yes?" She asked him whilst i had to attempt to hide a laugh. He nodded his head cowardly. "Thought so." She mumbled.

"Anyways, Mrs-err i mean Dr Butte-"

"ROSCOE!"

"Sorry Dr Roscoe, it seems you are going to be just fine! You can leave within the next few days!" He smiled flipping through my notes and congratulating her on the news and the wedding.

"Thanks Gary!" She smiled as he waved whilst leaving the room.

"Wow, I would not like for you to be my boss!" I laughed.

"Oh i already am, your wrapped around my finger Fredrick." She smirked holding up her pinky. I cringed at the fact she called me Fredrick.

"Oh how i love you... Mrs Roscoe!" I smirked.

"As do i, Mr Roscoe!" She said grabbing my face and kissing it passionately.

* * *

 **Lindsey's POV:**

The next few days passed surprisingly quickly, Freddie not leaving my side. Oh how i love doctor perks. I was given a few months off work but i could come back in sooner just without heavy work. Our first few days of being a married couple were not as most people would like it to be but at least i'm alive. I was currently in the kitchen doing the pots when Freddie and Sandy rushed in. "Oi! Your meant to be resting Missy!" Sandy worried in her thick accent.

"Sorry but it's sooooo boring!" Lindsey trailed.

"Well at the moment, your staying in my house until i think your well enough to just be under Freddie's care." Sandy smirked.

"Heyy! I'm not that bad!" Freddie whined.

"Yeah but who knows how much poor Lindsey could deal with and knowing you, you'll put your, um, needs before she can take it." Sandy chuckled eyeing her second eldest son.

"Ew, Gross!" Freddie and i mocked in unison and i turned around and winked at him.

"But what if i want his needs before mine?" I winked nudging Freddie and winking at Sandy.

"Ew, Gross!" Sandy mocked Freddie and i.

"It's true mum." Freddie jokingly shrugged.

"Right Bye!" Sandy chuckled making her way out the house. "Oh and Fredrick!" Sandy shouted, Freddie shivering at the word. "Look after your wife!"

I smiled at the word wife, i finally felt excited about being married.

 **A/N: Okay so i know this is super duper short but i haven't uploaded in what feels like years and i wanted to get one out quickly, i do apologise i have been really busy just starting my next year of high school so close to exams *Sigh* Anyway hope you enjoyed x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lindsey's POV:**

Freddie and i were sat downstairs my legs over his as we were deep in conversation. Honestly, we were talking about loads of random crap of what had been happening in our lives and it was honestly so funny. All of a sudden a loud thud came from a kitchen. Our heads shot in the direction of the doorway and slowly and quietly Freddie and i made our way into the kitchen. We saw something move, "EEK!" Freddie squealed like a girl and i couldn't contain my laughter.

"Oh Freddie calm down! It's only Jo-"

"JOE!" We shouted in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Freddie practicality screamed at his older brother.

"Listen Fred, Linds-"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME JOE!" I shouted.

"Wait jus-"

"No Joe! You shot me on my wedding day, that was meant to be one of the happiest days of your lives and you SHOT ME!" i was so angry right now.

"That was meant for Freddie!" He shouted defensively.

I laughed sarcastically at that. "And that makes it all better does it, hmm? It's still equally as bad. Let me get it straight, you tried to kill my husband on our wedding day, YOUR BROTHER!"

"Well if you moved out of the way and didn't push Freddie, you wouldn't of been shot, would you!" Joe replied.

"YOU KNOW! You know, that Freddie would be too weak too survive something else like that. You know what just leave!"

"Linds..."

"I SAID JUST LEAVE!"

"Fred i." Joe said gesturing to Freddie.

He tutted sarcastically then chuckled slightly. "You heard her, your nothing to me anymore, nothing but a horrible, past memory."

"Bye Joe." We both said just before Robbie walked into the room.

"Jeez guys what is all the, OH YOU CAN GET OUT!" Robbie screamed.

"Rob i can explain, all i wanted to do was-"

"Win the girl back blah blah... SAVE IT JOE!" Robbie said shoving his brother.

"YOU CAN'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME ROB, THINK ABOUT ALL OF THE TIMES IVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU!" Joe shouted back actually getting a full sentence out.

"JUST LEAVE!" Robbie screamed once more.

"No this is my home!" Joe replied back sternly thats until Robbie and Freddie shoved him out of the door.

"AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK TO COME BACK YOU PARASITE!" Robbie screamed out of the door before running over to me engulfing me in his arms. "Are you okay Linds?" He asked me soothing his voice but i was just stood there. Frozen.

"Linds, babe?" Freddie called but i just fell to the floor and sobbed.

 **Freddie's POV:**

How did he have the nerve to come back especially the way he did. Linds was finally starting to progress, be more happier, have a true smile and he had to ruin it all. Me and Robbie looked at each other. I felt helpless... helpless for my beautiful wife.

 **Joe's POV:**

What the hell. I understand Freddie would of been mad but the way Robbie acted... it made me so angry. I stormed into the garage nearly taking the door of the hinges i was so angry.

"Hey Joe! Calm down." Phoebe shouted getting my attention. She's close to Robbie... that made me even angrier.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I screamed to her face and my fist lost control and flew straight towards her. She fell to the floor. Her head literally smashed to the floor. She was unconscious and blood was flowing from her and i panicked. What was i meant to do? If anyone found out id be arrested and I'm still trying to escape from the Lindsey thing... no doubt they had already called the police. I had to get away fast.

 **Freddie's POV:**

Soon Lindsey's sobbed turned to weak sniffles and had eventually stopped crying. "How about you get cleaned up and we'll head for something to eat at the dog?" I asked soothingly. She gently nodded her head and made her way slowly upstairs. I turned to Robbie who was still with me. "Do us a favour mate and go check on the garage. I have a feeling Joe's been there... probably done something to wind us up." I sighed.

"Alright keep me updated on Linds will you?" He asked. I nodded and he headed to the garage.

* * *

Linds and i were heading to the dog when we heard a scream from the dog and then a voice which seemed like Robbie's call for help and we saw Jason run outside. Once he spotted us he ran over. "Linds... Fred... Phoebe... Blood" He frantically spoke. We ran into the garage and we saw Phoebe lying on the floor. She was so pail. She had a bruise forming around her nose and blood was pouring from her nose mouth and head. Robbie was crouched next to her sobbing and Holly pacing nervously.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE SHES GONNA BLEED OUT!" Lindsey shouted as she knelt over Phoebe checking her as well as possible.

Soon the ambulance came and took her away, Robbie following. Currently Jason, Lindsey and i were checking CCTV. "Just as i was suspecting." I sighed.

"Joe." Lindsey said for me picking up her phone and began to dial the police.

 **A/N: Long time no update. I'm so sorry i have been busy but i have also started to lose interest in hollyoaks completely. Although i will definitely watch when Freddie returns. I will try keep regular updates but i can't make extreme promises. Thanks for being patient.**


End file.
